


Killer Queen

by Kapu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapu/pseuds/Kapu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma believes Regina is a killer queen, but the brunette keeps blowing her mind.</p><p>Is she going to try?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer Queen

**Author's Note:**

> My first song fic!

_She keeps Moët et Chandon_  
 _In her pretty cabinet_  
 _'Let them eat cake,' she says_  
 _Just like Marie Antoinette_  
 _A built-in remedy_  
 _For Kruschev and Kennedy_  
 _At anytime an invitation_  
 _You can't decline_

Emma knew Regina kept a fancy bottle of champagne; the company being Moet et Chandon inside this nice cabinet in her study. She was informed it was for a certain time, but she didn't know when that was, of course. The line 'Let them eat cake.' She says just like Marie Antoinette' from Queen's Killer Queen popped into her head _'She probably is Marie Antoinette.'_ Emma thought, chuckling as well at the silliness of it. She also got invitations she couldn't decline.

_Caviar and cigarettes_  
 _Well versed in etiquette_  
 _Extraordinarily nice_

Emma had a feeling Regina would like caviar and cigarettes, considering how fancy she was. The blonde saw how extravagant Regina was with manners and she had to admit it amazed her, though she didn't know why seeing as Regina was the Evil Queen and royal; to Emma sometimes Regina can be so _very_ nice that she felt like she has to leave the room and get some fresh air.

_She's a Killer Queen_  
 _Gunpowder, gelatine_  
 _Dynamite with a laser beam_  
 _Guaranteed to blow your mind_  
 _Anytime_

_'Aw yeah, she's a killer queen.'_ Emma thought, now labeling the brunette as that, but the brunette probably used gunpowder, gelatine, and dynamite with a laser beam to blow her mind. And oh did Emma guarantee that, also at anytime as well; which Emma loved about the Mayor's ability to do that _every single time_ that she had lost count.

_Recommended at the price_  
 _Insatiable an appetite_  
 _Wanna try?_

Everything was recommended at a price with the Mayor, Emma had started to notice. Regina also had an insatiable appetite. Did Emma want to try? She didn't know.

_To avoid complications_  
 _She never kept the same address_  
 _In conversation_  
 _She spoke just like a baroness_  
 _Met a man from China_  
 _Went down to Geisha Minah_  
 _Then again incidentally_  
 _If you're that way inclined_

Regina never kept the same address so she could avoid many complications. One specific blonde heard (while talking to the brunette) how the brunette spoke like a baroness in conversation. Emma learned that the brunette met a man from China and that they went down to Geisha Minah, then again incidentally if you're willing that way.

_Perfume came naturally from Paris_  
 _For cars she couldn't care less_  
 _Fastidious and precise_

Regina could careless where her perfume came from, but she had once saw that is was from Paris. It was the same with cars as well, just as long as it took her where she needed to be she didn't mind or care. The Mayor was very careful and precise with what she did and had to do, or also with her everyday activities.

_She's a Killer Queen_  
 _Gunpowder, gelatine_  
 _Dynamite with a laser beam_  
 _Guaranteed to blow your mind_  
 _Anytime_

_'Killer Queen.'_ Emma thought once again, but she couldn't help that the other woman blew her mind with gunpowder, gelatine, and dynamite with a laser beam. And did the brunette guarantee it blew her mind. Oh, anytime.

_Drop of a hat she's as willing as_  
 _Playful as a pussy cat_  
 _Then momentarily out of action_  
 _Temporarily out of gas_  
 _To absolutely drive you wild, wild.._  
 _She's all out to get you_

Emma swore at a drop of a hat Regina was as willing as and playful as a pussy cat. Then there was when Regina was momentarily out of action and out of gas. She drove Emma wild, and she was out to get Emma, but the blonde didn't know why. Regina was out to get Emma to be hers.

_She's a Killer Queen_  
 _Gunpowder, gelatine_  
 _Dynamite with a laser beam_  
 _Guaranteed to blow your mind_  
 _Anytime_

_'A very killer queen.'_ was the thought Emma had in her head this time. Regina once again blew Emma's mind with gunpowder, gelatine, and dynamite with a laser beam, and she guaranteed it did. Anytime. 

  
_Recommended at the price_   
_Insatiable an appetite_   
_Wanna try?_   
_You wanna try..._   


 

Something someone wanted was recommended at a price. Regina had an insatiable appetite to try and get Emma. Did Emma want to try? Of course Emma wanted to try. So she kissed Regina passionately then with lust.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it! ;)
> 
> [Song or lyrics are not mine! Killer Queen by Queen]


End file.
